Field Trips
by Hooked4life
Summary: Okay peeps this will get more romantic l8er but just for now r/r and I will continue!!!! This will be L/G
1. PaRtNeRs!

Summary: Lizzie and Gordo and Miranda are on a class field trip when suspicion comes up. Someone is murdered and a little romance happens!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but if I did, something big would happen w/Lizzie an Gordo!!!!! But in otha words, DON'T SUE!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The whole 8th grade class is on the bus going to the history museum and omnimax downtown.  
  
Lizzie: Hey you guys I just heard from those people up there that the movie is about roller coasters and stuff.  
  
Miranda: Never rely on the people up there.  
  
Gordo: Definitely. Never trust anyone unless there like totally trustable, like me or Miranda.  
  
Lizzie: Um, hel-LO!!! I didn't want a lesson in trustworthy people!!!!! I just wanted to tell you!!!!!  
  
Miranda: Sorry I didn't mean to get on your case Lizzie. Just forget it.  
  
Lizzie: Coolie. Well we have a while so I'm gonna nap.  
  
Miranda: You can-NOT be serious. Napping????  
  
Gordo: Um, Lizzie are you okay?  
  
Lizzie: Ya I'm fine. I was kidding!!!! Oh by the way were there!  
  
Kate: OH MY GOD!!! Tudjdirk just spewed all over my new bag!!!!  
  
Gordo: Give him a break Kate!!! He puked, do you think anyone can control that??  
  
Teacher: Class we will be getting off here, and I would like Larry to get off first.  
  
Larry: Thanks teach  
  
Lizzie: I know what you mean Gordo. You can't control when you barf, unless you're bulimic or something. But when you're in 8th grade, hopefully you don't get motion sickness anymore, like when we were in kindergarten. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Larry's barfing all over the bus aisle and everyone is really little. Kate and others are screaming. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Miranda: No need to remind me!!! That is one of my grossest childhood memories!!!!!  
  
Gordo: Ditto here. No need to have thoughts. About that for the matter!  
  
Teacher: Alright class, Larry is fine, his mother came to pick him up. Now, we're going into the museum, the movie is last. (groans from some students)  
  
Lizzie: Maybe this will be cool. I mean, I hear this place has a real cave and lots of hands-on things!  
  
Miranda: Well.  
  
Teacher: Now everyone get in buddies, no groups.  
  
Gordo: What???  
  
Miranda: What are we supposed to do?  
  
Ethan: Hey is it alright with you fine people if Miranda here comes and bes my buddy?  
  
Miranda turns and looks and Lizzie and Gordo. Lizzie shakes her head and mouths gogogogo! And Gordo just nods. They leave.  
  
Lizzie: Well I guess that leaves you and me Gordo!  
  
Gordo: (sarcasticly) Well I don't know I was really hoping for someone who, you know, is more, well.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks Gordo!  
  
Gordo: But maybe just this once I'll make an exception  
  
Lizzie: Well now that you say it.  
  
Teacher: Alright now class, buddies are allowed to go off, be back at 2:30 and if your late you will miss the movie so be back on time!!! 


	2. ScReAmS!

Thanx 4 ya feedback. It HELPS when peeps write to say ditch the story and start a new one or keeping it commin!!!! O ya once again, don't sue ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie: Coolie lets go. Gordo?  
  
Gordo: (comes to) O. k. so whats. well.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo! You didn't hear a word I said!  
  
Gordo: Um yes I did!  
  
Lizzie: That's so totally first grade! You always say that, but normally they say Well what was I saying?? So I'll say it now. What was I saying?  
  
Gordo: That's easy. You were talking about those seals. Um duh?!?!?! I HAVE NO IDEA!  
  
Lizzie: Then what WERE you talking about?? HUH??  
  
Gordo: Well you see. iwasthinkinboutyousoikindawasn't payingattentiontoanythingyouweresayingsorry  
  
Lizzie: What?? You like me? Now I finally can do this to you, but I was looking for a reason to.  
  
Lizzie moves her head in front of Gordo's head and kisses him on the lips gingerly, and Gordo deepens the kiss to a full fledged take-away-your- breath version  
  
Gordo: I don't think the teacher should have let us be partners!!  
  
Lizzie giggles  
  
Suddenly a horrifying scream erupts from around the corner  
  
Lizzie: What was that? Gordo I'm scared. (Lizzie grabs Gordo)  
  
Gordo: Lizzie, don't worry!  
  
All of a sudden a man runs around the corner screaming, not the same as the first though. He's covered in blood, and Lizzie and Gordo step back, terrified. 


End file.
